Harry Potter: Second Chance
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Harry, along with a few others, have been sent back in time with their experiences and memories from the Second Wizarding War, to Harry's first year at Hogwarts. The goal: to stop the Second Wizarding War from ever happening, and to kill Voldemort before he comes back to power. Harry and his friends are in for the adventure of a lifetime, as they now know what to do.Lemon sometimes
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra", those were the last words Harry heard before Voldemort killed him in the Forbidden Forest. He looked around where he was, and noticed that everything was completely white. He walked around for a bit, until he saw a dark-hooded figure approaching him. He thought it was a Dementor at first, but when it came even closer, Harry felt more fear than when he was facing a Dementor. "Harry James Potter, follow me." it said. Out of fear, Harry followed the figure to wherever it was taking him.

"You're Death, aren't you?" Harry finally asked the figure. The figure nodded, and kept walking, until they walked into a room that looked very much like a courtroom. Death then told Harry "Sit in that chair in the middle. My bosses want to talk to you about failing your mission." Harry sat in the chair, and waited for Death's bosses to come. They came out of nowhere, and sat in the three chairs in front of Harry. In one voice, all three people said at the same time "Harry James Potter, you were killed before you could finish off Tom Riddle for good. Therefore, we are sending you back to the past so you could kill him before he comes back to power. We will also assign you to a life guide, to make sure you follow the right path of your life. You will also find that you are more powerful in the Wizarding world than you thought. Now go!"

Before Harry left, he asked two questions to Death's bosses "Hang on, how far are you sending me back, and who's my life guide?" Death's bosses said "To answer your second question, she is your life guide," then a woman came in with brown shoulder-length hair and a white toga "to answer your first question, we are sending you back to your first year at Hogwarts. You will be going back with all of your memories and experiences from before you were killed by Tom in the Forbidden Forest. We will also be sending back, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, and Professor Dumbledore with all of their memories and experiences as well. Now go!"

This time Harry gladly went, along with his life guide. "My name is Candice," the life guide said "I'll be inside of your head, telling you what you should be doing at different points in time of your life, to make sure you stay on track. If you have any questions, just ask me." Harry nodded, then felt himself jerk into the past, and when the jerking stopped, he found himself in his eleven-year old body. "This is so weird." Harry thought to himself, and before his Aunt Petunia could bang on the door, he opened it, and accidentally got smacked in the face. His Aunt Petunia looked at him, then said "It's Dudley's birthday today, so you're going to cook, while we give him his presents."

Harry nodded, then went to go fry some bacon and ham, for his porker of a cousin, Dudley. He finished with both the bacon and the ham, he set them both on plates on the table. He helped himself to some of the bacon, then listened to Dudley complain about how he had less presents than last year. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia coaxed Dudley, by telling him that they will give him two more presents. Harry muttered under his breath "Spoiled brat." Uncle Vernon glared at Harry because he heard that, and Harry glared back at him.

"Time to go to the zoo," Uncle Vernon said "Petunia and Dudley, you two get in the car, I need to talk to Harry for a minute." They both did as they were told, and left Harry alone Vernon. When Vernon heard the front door close, he rounded on Harry "When we go on this trip to the zoo, you better toe the line or else." Harry retorted "Or else what? You're going to ship me off to an orphanage. I highly doubt that they would take in a wizard." Vernon was shocked to his very core "How did you know about that?" he snarled. Harry replied "I don't need to tell you. Just let me tell you this, if you take me somewhere after Dudley's zoo trip, you might find that I'd be moving out much sooner than you would think."

Vernon contemplated this for a minute, and said "Alright, we'll see if you're telling the truth. Now get in the car so we can go." Harry got in the car, and stared out of the window for the whole car ride. They got out at the zoo, and went to the snake exhibit. Harry made a mental note to himself to save Dudley before he fell into the exhibit. Dudley went to the Boa Constrictor, and yelled "Come on, MOVE!" Harry told his cousin "Watch this." He then spoke in parseltongue, and got the snake to move. Harry told the snake in parseltongue "I'm going to free you now, try to get away from here as fast as you can, okay?" The snake nodded its head in understanding, and Harry made the glass disappear. He also pulled Dudley back, so he wouldn't fall in this time.

Everybody started panicking when they saw that a snake was loose, except Harry. He quickly made the glass reappear, and this time, he made sure Dudley didn't fall in. Petunia and Vernon came behind them, and Vernon said "Bloody zoo. Can't even keep a snake locked up properly. Let's go Petunia." They all got to the car, and Petunia and Dudley immediately got in. Vernon stopped Harry, and asked "Now where exactly am I taking you boy?" Harry answered "A pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron. From there, you just have to wait outside, until I tell you that you can leave without me.

Vernon grumbled under his breath, while he and Harry got into the car. They drove for over an hour, then Petunia finally asked "Vernon, where exactly are we going?" Vernon answered "To see if he can move out right away." Petunia looked back at Harry who had a smile on his face. When they pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry hopped out of the car, and went inside. He ran past the innkeeper, Tom, and went to the back alley. He tapped the wall with his finger, and it opened up, revealing Diagon Alley. Harry then proceeded to the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

He walked up to one of the goblins, and said "I'm here to see about my inheritance as the last living descendant of the Potter line." The goblin looked at Harry's lightning-shaped scar, and said "Follow me, Mr. Potter. I will take you to see about your inheritance." They both walked to a door with the Potter crest on it: two griffins pawing at a shield with a phoenix flying over it. "Mr. Griphook, I've brought Mr. Potter here to see about his inheritance. Griphook looked at Harry, then said "Please sit down, Mr. Potter. We have a lot to talk about."

Meanwhile, in different parts of the world, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Daphne, were all wondering what they were doing in their bodies from over eight years ago. They all received one note, each with the same message: Find Harry Potter. He will explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Griphook really did have a long talk, and Harry found out many interesting things about himself. He found out that he was the heir to three of the four founders of Hogwarts, and by right of conquest, he was heir to Slytherin, making him the owner of Hogwarts. He also read his parents' will, and found out that if the Dursleys' couldn't take care of him, then he had a whole line of magical guardians, and the first on the list was Clyde Greengrass. He also found out that he was heir to the Peverell Family too, and not just the Potter Family, and he now knew what Candice meant by he would be a very powerful person in the Wizarding World.

Harry then asked Griphook "Since I now know about all of this, can I move out of the Dursleys' house, and move in with the Greengrasses?" Griphook smiled and answered "You can most certainly do that, Lord Peverell Potter. I'll have an owl sent to him right away, and have him apparate here immediately. Now, once you put on the rings of all of your heirs, I'm sure you'll transform into your true self. Let's begin." Before Harry could ask what Griphook meant, a box of rings appeared, and Griphook gestured for Harry to put them on.

When Harry finished putting them on, he felt a lot of magic inside of him, and then there was a blind light. Griphook looked at Harry in awe, and produced a full-length mirror in front of Harry. Harry couldn't even recognize himself anymore, because in the mirror was a lean, healthier version of him. Not only that, but he couldn't see out of his glasses. He took them off and could see perfectly. "What's happening to me?" Harry asked Griphook. Griphook answered "It looks like your body is healing itself, and turning you into what you should actually look like." Harry took another look in the mirror, and noticed that his clothes now shrunk a bit.

"Looks like I'll need some new clothes." Harry said to himself as he set back down. Griphook produced another piece of paper and handed it to Harry, when Harry saw what was in each of the vaults, his eyes almost popped out of his head. The paper stated:

Peverell Vault: 200,000,000 Galleons, some art, some books

Potter Vault: 5,000,000 Galleons, some furniture, some antiques and heirlooms, and some books

Gryffindor Vault: 25,000,000 Galleons, some art, and some books

Ravenclaw Vault: 15,000,000 Galleons, some books

Hufflepuff Vault: 10,000,000 Galleons, some art, some books

Slytherin Vault: 50,000,000 Galleons, some cursed items, some books, and some heirlooms

Harry had to look over the paper more than five times to make sure that he wasn't going out of his mind. By the time he had read it a fifth time, they both heard a knock on the door, and Griphook said "Come in." The man who came in had blonde hair, blue eyes, and nice robes. "Ah, Lord Greengrass, you've come sooner than I thought you would." Griphook told the man who just came in. "Lord Peverell Potter here was wondering if he could move in with you." Griphook explained to the older man. Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, then replied "It would be an honor to take in Lord Harry James Peverell Potter. I'll have a house-elf get your things from your aunt and uncle's house, Lord Peverell."

This threw Harry out of his amazed stupor, he got up from his chair, then said "I'll be right back. I need to go tell my aunt and uncle about what has happened." Harry then ran to the front of the Leaky Cauldron to the car where the Dursleys' were still sitting. He walked up to the driver's window, and rapped the window. Vernon rolled down the window, and asked "Well boy, are you moving out or not?" Harry told him simply "Yes, I'm moving out." With that Vernon started the car, and drove off, finally getting rid of the boy after all of these years. Harry then ran back to Gringotts, and sat back in the chair that he left out of.

Griphook then gave Harry a card, and said "This is a debit card for our world, Lord Peverell Potter. When you use it, money will be withdrawn from your vault to pay for whatever you've bought." Harry took the card, and waited for anything else. Griphook said "That's all, Lord Peverell. May your enemies never see you coming." Harry replied "Thank you Griphook. As thanks, take twenty percent of my money in the Peverell Vault, and consider it a gift to the Goblin nation. May your vaults forever be filled with gold." Griphook bowed, and Harry and his new guardian walked back into the streets of Diagon Alley.

Lord Greengrass said "Harry, as you may or may not know, I was best friends with your dad. So you can call me uncle if you ever felt like it. Now, first thing's first, we need to get you some new clothes, as yours seemed to have shrunk. A visit to Madam Malkin's is in order. Then we need to get you a wand, and your school things. We'll meet up with my wife and Daphne later." Harry nodded at Lord Greengrass, and they walked to Madam Malkin's. Harry walked up to Madam Malkin, and said "I'm in need of some new robes. I need each set to have the Peverell and Potter crest on each of them. Also, I need some sets of robes with the Hogwarts crest on them, as I am the new owner of the school. Also, I need some new clothes that fit me also."

Madam Malkin wrote down his order, and started fitting Harry. In no time at all, Harry had on a new black button-up shirt, black jeans, black socks, and black shoes. He looked at how much he would be paying, and wasn't surprised that the total was around 35,000 Galleons. He gave Madam Malkin the debit card, paid for his clothes, and left the shop with all of his clothes. Next up on the list was to get a wand, and he and his uncle Greengrass, went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. An old man walked to them from behind a counter, and said upon seeing Harry's scar "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would get to see you in my shop. It seems like only yesterday, when your parents were in her buying their first wands."

Harry told him "I would like to have a wand custom-made please." Ollivander looked at the young wizard curiously, then said "It's not everyday that someone wants a custom-made wand. Follow me to my workshop, and we'll see what we're going to make the wand with." Harry followed Ollivander to the back of the shop, along with his uncle. Ollivander sat at a desk, and laid out multiple jars with fascinating objects in them. "Please move your hand over the jars, and point out which of them feels warmest to you." Harry did so, and ended pulling out three jars: one with a silvery hair, one with a black liquid, and one with a red and gold feather. Ollivander said "Never have I made a wand with three cores, you should be able to do extraordinary magic with this wand. Also, I've never seen the cores be more opposite: Unicorn hair, Basilisk Venom, and a Phoenix Feather. Curious."

Ollivander then did the same thing he did with the jars, but this time with blocks of wood. Harry went through the process, and again picked three different types of wood. Ollivander said "Holly, Mahogany, and Willow. This wand will certainly be used for extraordinary magic. Three cores and three woods. Even more Mr. Potter, your father's wand was made of Mahogany and your mother's wand was made of Willow. It shows how much you really are alike them." Harry smiled and watched as Ollivander made his wand. It had a very cool design on it, as it looked like a griffin fighting a phoenix. They went to the front of the store, and Ollivander rang Harry up for the wand, and the total came up to 1,500 Galleons. Harry used his debit card, and left the wand shop with his brand new wand.

Harry and his new uncle spent the rest of the day getting Harry's school supplies, and when they were done, Harry went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hedwig. As soon as he saw her, tears immediately came to his eyes, as he saw her die right before making it to the Burrow, just days before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He got her off the perch, and paid for her and some owl treats for her. He and his uncle walked to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Lady Greengrass and Daphne. Daphne looked at Harry, and mouthed the words "Why are we starting our first year?" Harry mouthed the words "I'll tell you later." back to her, when he heard two familiar voices coming from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry turned around and saw his two best friends standing right behind him, and they both looked mad. Harry turned to his aunt and uncle, and said "I need to talk to my friends and Daphne alone. We'll be upstairs, and we'll be right back." Clyde nodded at Harry, and Harry took his friends and Daphne upstairs to one of the empty rooms. He locked the doors and casted 'Muffliato' at the door, so they wouldn't be overheard. "Now before you say anything, let me tell you what happened." He then explained to the four of them about how he died before killing Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort, and how they were all sent back in time to stop the Second Wizarding War from ever taking place.

By the end of the explanation, he said "And that's why we're all back inside our bodies from our first year. Now, Ron and Hermione, we know where all of his horcruxes are located, but we have to wait on certain days to get access to them, as three eleven year old students walking around without adult supervision is highly suspicious. We also need a way for us to be able to access the Sword of Gryffindor whenever we need to destroy a horcrux we find. At Hogwarts, we'll go to the Room of Requirement and destroy Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, and move on from there. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Daphne alone."

Ron and Hermione left the room, and Harry locked the door behind them, and sat down by Daphne. "Daphne I was wondering why you were sent back with us, and the only reason I can think of: is so we can be together. I admit I do have feelings for you, but to the extent of which I thought it was, I was way off. I'm going to assume you have those same feelings for me. Is my assumption correct?" Daphne looked down at her knees, her cheeks blushing, and said "Yeah, it's true. I've fallen for Gryffindor's Golden Boy, as soon as I set my eyes on you."

Harry hugged Daphne, and whispered in her ear "That's good to know. I fell head over heels for you, when I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I didn't talk to you, because you were with all of your friends, and I thought that you never would've felt the same about me." They shared a kiss, and left the room looking happily at each other. They went back downstairs to the pub with the others, and ate dinner with them. "It's hard to think that just tomorrow, you lot will be off to Hogwarts." Clyde said. "Let's just hope that Harry here, doesn't get into trouble like Sirius and James did." Iris added.

Harry smiled and said "I don't look for trouble. It usually finds me." Everyone around the table laughed, except Harry who heard the door to the Leaky Cauldron open, and saw Draco come in with his father. "If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to another fellow student." Harry said, as he walked away from the table. He walked up to Draco, he told him "Follow me, and I'll explain everything." So he did, and they went to a spot secluded from the rest of the pub, and Harry gave Draco the same explanation he gave Ron, Hermione, and Daphne. "So that's why I woke up in my manor in my eleven-year old body, when I clearly remember being in my eighteen-year old body outside a destroyed Hogwarts. Well, this time I'm going to change, and I'm not going to mess with you guys again. Not after you saved my life," Draco said "and I'm not going to try to get Hagrid sacked or get Buckbeak executed."

Harry patted him on the back, and said "And I'm going to try everything in my power to make sure Umbridge doesn't get employed in Hogwarts four years from now. There's a lot we have to do, and we have a lot of time to make sure it's done." They walked back to the rest of the pub with a newfound friendship, and went back to their respective tables. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with worry at what he told Malfoy, and confronted him later about it when they were sent off to bed. "Harry, what were you talking to Draco about?" Ron asked rather vehemently. Harry said "I gave him the same explanation I gave you guys, and he's on our side now. He doesn't want this war to happen anymore than we do."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, then went to their rooms to go to sleep. On the way out, Hermione told Harry "I really hope we can trust Malfoy this time Harry." She closed the door, and Harry changed into his pajamas, put his glasses on the bedside table, and went to sleep. He woke up the next day and felt strangely energetic, and he guessed it was because he was going back to Hogwarts. He went downstairs with his suitcase, Hedwig, and his wand.

The first people he saw downstairs were Ron and Hermione, then Daphne and her, now his new family come down for breakfast. He kissed her when she came towards him, and sat next to her. For some reason, Hermione kept looking around as if she was looking for somebody. Harry figured she was looking for Draco, to see if he was up to something. His suspicion was confirmed when Draco walked downstairs. Hermione glared at Draco, and Harry understood why. It was hard for her to accept that Draco was now on their side, after everything he did, before they were sent back in time.

It was a particularly enjoyable breakfast, as Harry learned more about his new family. The Greengrass Family was fully pureblood, and were related to the Malfoy's, Sirius's Family, and the Lestrange Family. They didn't share pureblood beliefs like some of the other families did, and were willing to take in anybody, no matter what blood status they had. Ten minutes before they left to go to King's Cross Station, Clyde pulled Harry aside to talk to him. "Well Harry, it's time for you to go to Hogwarts, are you nervous?" Harry shook his head and said "Not in the slightest uncle." Clyde said "That's good, but I just wanted to tell you something. As long as you're living with us, you can talk to us about anything, and I mean anything." Harry said "I'll remember that uncle, but it's nearly time to go, and we don't want to be late."

Harry went to King's Cross Station with the Greengrasses, Hermione went with her folks, Ron with his family, and Draco with his. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up on the platform, along with Draco, and they all went to the same compartment. When they sat down, Draco closed and locked the door, and started talking with everybody. "I wanted to apologize about my behavior before all of this even happened. It was wrong, and I guess I just acted that way, because it's the way I raised, but I'm going to stop acting like that. I'll do whatever I have to to make sure that I make it up to all of you."

Ron and Hermione looked at Draco as if he was lying straight to their faces, Daphne looked at him with a look of pity, and Harry stood up and told Draco "You've already made it up to me, and that was by coming to the side of light. So don't worry about it, besides Dumbledore trusts you, so why shouldn't we?" The rest of the train ride consisted of Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling Draco and Daphne what happened while they were on the run. Harry explained about how they found out that the Deathly Hallows were real, and how he possessed the Cloak of Invisibility, how Dumbledore had the Elder Wand, and that the Resurrection Stone was hidden at Voldemort's old house in Little Hangleton, Hermione told them about how they got caught and sent to Malfoy Manor, and Ron told them about what he did when he left Harry and Hermione.

When they were fifteen minutes away from Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Draco stood outside while Hermione and Daphne changed, and then vice versa. When they got to Hogsmeade Station, they had to go across the Black Lake with the other first-years. Harry told Hermione "Listen Hermione, if you want to go into Ravenclaw you can. I might actually go to Slytherin this time. I can actually choose any House I want, since I'm heir to all four founders, but I'll tell the Sorting Hat to let you choose which House you want to be in. " Daphne had heard this, and had a feeling that she was the reason Harry wanted to be in Slytherin. Harry then said to everyone else "That goes for all of you. If you have the choice to change Houses, do it if you want to." They all nodded, as the boat they were on hit land.

They got out of the boat, and joined the queue of first-years heading to the doors of Hogwarts castle. They all had to wait in the Entrance Hall, while waiting for Professor McGonagall, and she came ten minutes later. Professor McGonagall said "Welcome to Hogwarts. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Do things that are good, then you will earn House Points. Do things that are bad, and you will lose House Points. Now, you are about to be sorted." They all walked behind her, and walked towards the Staff Table where the Sorting Hat was. "Since you are the owner of the school Mr. Potter, you get to go first."

Harry nodded, and sat on the stool, as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. "Well, Lord Hogwarts, which House would you like to be in?" the Sorting Hat asked. Harry said "Slytherin. Also, when Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy get sorted, I want you to put them in whatever House they want to be put in." The Sorting Hat said "I'll do that, and since you said so, SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall went through the names in alphabetical order, and in the end, Ron and Hermione were in Ravenclaw, and Harry, Daphne, and Draco were in Slytherin. Everyone else were in the same House they were in before Harry and his friends went back in time.

When the Opening Feast was over, everyone went to their respective Common Rooms. The Gryffindors went to Gryffindor Tower on the Seventh Floor, the Hufflepuffs went to their Common Room by the kitchens, the Slytherins went to the dungeons, and the Ravenclaws went to one of the towers. Harry once again stepped foot in the Slytherin Common Room, except this time he was in Slytherin. Harry kissed Daphne goodnight, and went to sleep in the Boys' Dormitory, waiting for the first day of classes to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up, and got dressed in the Boys' Dormitory, and waited for Daphne in the Slytherin Common Room. He waited for ten minutes before she came out, along with everyone else. They held hands as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, and met Ron and Hermione along the way. "Have a good sleep you two?" Harry asked his best friends. "It was the same as any other sleep, but the Ravenclaw Common Room has so many books for me to read." Hermione replied. Ron said "It also has the best Wizard Chess collection possible. I've come up with new ways to beat you Harry." Hermione also said "The password to the Common Room is just answering the riddle of the the guardian. I like this house." Harry said "That's good for you two. Let's eat so we can head to Potions."

They went inside the Great Hall, and went to their respective tables: Harry and Daphne at Slytherin Table and Ron and Hermione at Ravenclaw Table. Harry told Daphne "I'm going to come up with new rules for this school, as I believe that Hogwarts needs some." Daphne nodded her head, and said "That's for bloody sure. You also need to talk to Dumbledore too. To see if you can start taking Occlumency again." Instantly, Harry regretted his decision to tell her about that. "Daphne," Harry started saying "the nightmares won't start until my fourth year. I'll talk to him about it then."

Daphne tried to argue with him, but Harry made it quite clear his decision was final. Harry, Daphne, Ron, and Hermione then headed off to Potions with Professor Snape in the dungeons. They found seats right next to each other, and a seat right by Draco. Hermione and Ron kept insisting that they keep an eye on him, even though he's already proved that he's trying to change. "Welcome class. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Harry thought to himself, while rolling his eyes at the professor "There's no way you can do any of that. I shouldn't've believed any of it, during my actual First-Year at Hogwarts." Snape could see that Harry wasn't paying attention. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Snape asked him coldly. Harry remembered everything from all of his previous Potions lessons, and answered calmly "The Draught of Living Death, sir." Snape was shocked at what the young man knew, and kept on questioning him. "Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Harry once again answered "In the stomach of a goat sir." Snape was getting shown up in front of his students, and it was making him angry. "LAST QUESTION, Mr. Potter! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape was sure that Harry didn't know this one, and was once again shown up in front of everyone. Harry replied "That's an easy one Professor. There is no difference, as they are the same plant, just different names. They're both officially Aconitum."

Snape's anger was turned into interest and satisfaction. "Twenty points to Slytherin. For Mr. Potter's clear knowledge of potions." Daphne, Harry, and Draco were smiling as Snape didn't know that their future selves were in their First-Year bodies. They spent the rest of the lesson, learning about Aconite, bezoars, and basic details of the Draught of Living Death. After the lesson, Harry was walking with Daphne, and he said "Daphne, I've come up with about four new rules for the school. One of those rules will cost Professor Binns his job, but it's for the best, because everybody barely learns anything in that class. The only trouble is finding a replacement for him, because I know nobody that knows a lot about history."

Daphne nodded her head in agreement, but while they were walking, she suddenly stopped, smacking herself on her forehead while saying "I'm so STUPID! I do know someone who knows a lot about history." Harry asked her "Who is this person?" Daphne replied "My mother. I can find out if she would take the position, if you want me to." "Are you KIDDING ME?! Of course, I want you to ask your mom if she'll take the position. I'll get to know more about my future mother-in-law." They walked to their last lesson of the day, which was Harry's most favorite class ever: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They went to the Third Floor to get to their class, and sat next to Ron and Hermione, who got there earlier. Harry got out some parchment, and started writing the new rules for Hogwarts, as soon as he sat down at the desk. He was in another world when he was writing these new rules, so much so, that he forgotten he was in class, and Daphne had to nudge him in his ribs to get his attention. "What is it Daphne?" Harry asked her. She glanced at the teacher, and Harry correctly assumed the teacher asked him a question. "I'm sorry sir, but can you repeat the question?" Harry asked Professor Quirrell. "C-c-certainly M-Mr. P-P-Potter. W-what spell is u-used to r-r-repel op-opponents?" Professor Quirrell asked while stuttering. Harry answered "The Flipendo Jinx. It can also be used to activate certain switches."

"G-g-good w-w-w-work, Mr. P-P-Potter. T-ten p-p-p-points t-t-to Slytherin." They spent the rest of the lesson talking about the Flipendo Jinx and its many uses. After the lesson, the group went to lunch, where Harry was going to make to the announcement of the new rules. When they walked into the Great Hall, Daphne walked to the Slytherin Table, Ron and Hermione went to the Ravenclaw Table, and Harry walked to the Staff Table. "Hello sir," Harry said to Professor Dumbledore "As I'm sure you now know, I am the owner of Hogwarts, being the heir to all four founders of the school. I was wondering if I could announce a few new rules I made for the school?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and said "Of course, Lord Hogwarts, this is after all your home. If you want to add a few rules, then go ahead, you have the right. I need to talk to you in my office later. Say about five o'clock."

Harry nodded at him, and said "Of course sir, I look forward to it." Harry then walked up to the plinth where the Headmaster made all of his announcements, and immediately everyone got silent. "So this is what it feels like addressing a lot of people." Harry thought to himself. "Greetings everyone, I am Lord Hogwarts, heir to all four founders, but you may all continue calling me Harry Potter. I have come up with a few new rules for Hogwarts, that should be followed immediately, and added to the list of school rules. First of all, the House Point system and the House Cup are abolished, as it creates too much tension between houses. Second of all, the word 'mudblood' is hereby banned. If you are caught saying it, you will face immediate suspension, and if you are caught more than once, then you will be immediately expelled. Thirdly, all teachers that I feel are not teaching correctly, will be fired immediately, as I take the education of young wizards such as ourselves, very seriously. Finally, I will be making a new House that'll accept anybody with the following characteristics: trust, loyalty, confidence, just, and honesty. It'll be known as Peverell House, and during dinner tonight the Sorting Hat will be placed in front of the plinth, and any student can try out for Peverell House. That is all, enjoy the rest of your day, and have fun."

Harry headed to Slytherin Table, and as he was leaving the plinth, he was welcomed with thunderous applause. "That was excellent, my love." Daphne said to Harry as he sat down and started eating. Harry nodded, and went back to his lunch, and since he didn't have anymore classes, he spent the afternoon with Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Daphne. "That was a nice speech, Harry." Draco said. "It really was Harry," Hermione said "What drove you to bring about the new rules?" Harry answered as humbly as he could, as he replied "I don't know, but all I do know is that I care a lot about this school. And besides, if we start changing the school now, then we might create another future, that doesn't end with the Battle of Hogwarts again. That reminds me, I need to go to the Room of Requirement and destroy Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem." Hermione slapped her forehead, and said "I completely forgotten about the Horcruxes. We know where all of them are, we just need to destroy them."

Draco asked them "What are Horcruxes?" Harry answered "Horcruxes are dark magical items that you can hide a fragment of your soul in. You do this by killing someone, and casting a complex spell for it. That's the reason Voldemort has six of them." Hermione stopped Harry right there "Don't you mean seven of them?" she asked him. Harry shook his head, and said "I mean six, I was the last Horcrux, and when Voldemort killed me, he killed the part of his soul that was inside of me. That's when we got sent back here, and that leaves: the diary, the locket, the ring, the snake, the cup, and the diadem."

"We all know where the diary, the locket, the ring, the cup and the diadem are, but what about the snake?" Ron inquired. Harry answered "The snake is with Voldemort. It's always with Voldemort. I look at it like this, when I get entered into the Triwizard Tournament, I'll kill the snake, and then kill Voldemort. By that time, all of his other Horcruxes will have been destroyed, and when I kill him this time, it will be for good." Draco then asked Harry "Does this diary that you're talking about have the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' on it?" Harry nodded and said "That's the very same diary your dad put in Ginny's cauldron next year at Flourish and Blotts. I figure you can nick it and bring it here, when we come back from holiday."

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded and looked at Ron, and told them "We need to turn in Peter Pettigrew, and free Sirius." Ron looked at Harry and nodded, then said "The bloody rat is upstairs in the Boys' Dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower." Harry told Ron "Let's go up there and get him right now, because I have to meet Dumbledore in half an hour." Harry kissed Daphne goodbye, and said bye to Hermione and Draco, and he and Ron ran to Ravenclaw Tower.

When they got to the Entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Harry waited outside for Ron to bring him his rat. He came back to the entrance with Pettigrew in his hand. "Here, and make sure he gets what's coming to him." Ron said as he looked at the rat with disgust. Harry grabbed the traitorous Animagus in his hand, and then started walking to Dumbledore's office on the Third Floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry headed to Dumbledore's Office to meet with him, and to hand over Wormtail to the Headmaster. He told the gargoyle the password, and went up the stairs, then knocked on the door. "Come in." Harry heard Dumbledore say, and he opened the door and walked to Dumbledore's desk. "Ah Harry, I wanted a word with you, but I must know right know if you have anything you wanted to tell me." Harry placed Wormtail on the desk, and said "Actually sir, there are three things I want to tell you. The first thing is that this rat is an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, the second thing is that Sirius Black is innocent, and the third thing is an explanation to how you find yourself in your body from eight years ago even though you died at the end of my sixth year."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and waved his wand at the rat on his desk. The rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew, and Dumbledore paralyzed him, and place the paralyzed man on the chair, and bound him with chains that prevented him from transforming into a rat. Dumbledore got some Floo Powder and put it into the fireplace, he then stuck his head through it, and his head went into the fireplace of Madam Bones' office at the Ministry of Magic. "Professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe the honor of having you Floo-call me?" Madam Bones asked when she saw Professor Dumbledore's head in her fire. Dumbledore answered "I have in my office, one supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew, and I'm afraid you have had an innocent man in Azkaban for the past eleven years, Madam Bones."

Madam Bones looked up from her papers, and looked at Dumbledore, and said "I'll be over there in a moment with two of my best Aurors and a bottle of Veritaserum." Dumbledore smiled and withdrew his head from the fire. He walked back to his chair and sat in it while waiting for Madam Bones. Harry conjured a chair for himself, and had a chat with the spirit of Hogwarts. "Hello Lord Hogwarts, how are you?" the spirit of Hogwarts asked him. He answered "I'm fine, but I was wondering are there any wards against those with the Dark Mark.?" The spirit of Hogwarts replied "Yes, but they have been inactive since before Dumbledore became Headmaster. He never knew about the wards though." Harry then asked the spirit of Hogwarts "Can you activate them, but give an exception for Professor Snape? Also, can you activate the Anti-Rape Wards, as I feel that they haven't been activated for some time." The spirit of Hogwarts replied "Of course, my Lord."

Harry felt that the Dark Mark wards were activated, and waited for Madam Bones to come "Now if she brings Yaxley or any other Death Eater working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, then they will feel immense pain upon passing the Dark Mark Ward. There's one on the fireplace, and there's one on every door in Hogwarts." Harry thought to himself. Five minutes later, Madam Bones came with two Aurors, and much to Harry's expectation, she brought Yaxley and Dawlish with her. He immediately dropped to the floor in pain, and Madam Bones asked "What's wrong with you Yaxley?" Harry replied "I can answer that Madam Bones. See, I just activated a Dark Mark Ward around the whole school, so now everyone who crosses the ward with a Dark Mark will feel immense pain. I've also activated a Anti-Rape Ward, as I'm sure that people from Slytherin House have been raping young girls for a long time."

Madam Bones looked down at her two deputies in disgust, then she looked at the young Lord with utmost respect. "Lord Hogwarts, I can tell that you are going to do great things for this school and in your future. You have my full support, as I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my niece while she was here." Madam Bones said with sincerity. She then took Yaxley and Dawlish's wands, and placed Anti-Apparition Chains on them both, as she was going to question them later. She awoken Pettigrew and placed the Veritaserum in his mouth, then took out a Self-Writing Quill and a pad. She then began to interrogate Pettigrew. "What is your name?" Madam Bones asked. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew." Wormtail answered in a monotone voice. "What is your date of birth?" Madam Bones asked. Once again, Wormtail answered in his monotone voice "April 29th, 1960." "Was Sirius Black the one who killed those Muggles eleven years ago?" Madam Bones pressed on. Wormtail tried not to answer, but the Veritaserum made him answer "No, it was me who killed those Muggles, and I made it look like it was Sirius who did it. I then transformed into a rat and found a nice family to take me in, and I've been hiding ever since."

Madam Bones had heard everything that she needed, and moved to interrogate Yaxley and Dawlish. She poured the Veritaserum down each other throats, and watched as their eyes glazed over signaling the potion was in effect. "What's your name and birth date?" she asked them both. Yaxley replied in a monotone voice "Yaxley. Born June 25th, 1959." Dawlish answered in a similar monotone voice "John Dawlish. Born December 15th, 1962." Madam Bones then asked them both "Are you followers of the Dark Lord? And if so, how do you get the mark? Also, can you get the mark while on the Imperius Curse?" They both struggled to be quiet, but the potion made them talk. They both said at the same time "Yes, we are followers of the Dark Lord. To get the mark you have to rape a half-blood, two muggle-borns, and three children then kill them. You have to willingly want the mark, so you cannot be Imperiused when you get it."

Madam Bones looked like she was about to throw up, while Harry's green eyes were flashing dangerously in anger. "I SWEAR AS HEIR TO THE PEVERELL LINE, ALL DEATH EATERS EXCEPT SEVERUS SNAPE, WILL WALK THROUGH THE VEIL IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!" Harry yelled. He ran out of the room, while Dumbledore was helping Madam Bones take the three prisoners to Azkaban. Harry ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room, and written an angry announcement on a piece of parchment: Everybody who attempts to rape or rapes anyone in Hogwarts will be immediately expelled and handed over to the authorities. "DOBBY!" Harry yelled. Dobby popped in, and asked "What is it that Harry Potter sir be's needing?" the house-elf asked. Harry handed Dobby the piece of parchment, and told him "Make enough copies to give to all of the Head of Houses, and tell them that this rule is put into effect immediately." Dobby bowed and with a loud crack left Harry in the Slytherin Common Room with a couple of frightened first years and second years.

Harry then proceeded to walk outside to the Black Lake, hoping the air would help clear his head of all of the anger he felt inside of him, but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to glare at who stopped him, but stopped when he saw it was Daphne. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked. He sat on the couch in front of the fire with her, and told her about everything he heard when Madam Bones interrogated Wormtail, Yaxley, and Dawlish. By the time he finished his explanation, Daphne's left hand was over her mouth, and she was starting to cry. "I can't believe the Death Eaters would even consider doing anything like that." Daphne said as tears streamed down her soft tanned cheeks. Harry calmed down when he saw his girlfriend crying, and held her in his arms. He whispered into her ear as she cried "I vowed as Heir to the Peverell Line, that all Death Eaters, except Professor Snape would walk through The Veil in the Department of Mysteries. I'll see through to that promise, even if I have to take over the Ministry to do it." They stayed hugging for what seemed like hours, until Draco walked in with Pansy Parkinson.

"We're interrupting something Draco. Let's go." Pansy said as she looked at Harry and Daphne hugging by the fire. Draco waved to Harry and nodded to Daphne, as he and Pansy walked to the Boys' Dormitory. "It looks like it's almost time for dinner. Do you want to go?" Harry asked Daphne. Daphne rubbed her face with her sleeve, wiping all of her tears and nodded. Harry held her hand as they walked to the Great Hall. "Daphne, we should both go to Peverell House, and have Ron and Hermione join us. I kind of miss being in the same common room as them." Harry said. Daphne giggled, and said "That sounds like a splendid idea, Lord Hogwarts."

At dinner, Harry and Daphne tried on the Sorting Hat, since Harry was giving everybody a week to try for Peverell House. Apparently, nobody joined because Harry wasn't in it, but that all changed when Harry and Daphne were sorted into Peverell House. His robe trim changed from silver and green to red and gold. When he and Daphne sat at the fifth table, everyone wanted to try on the hat, well...almost everyone. Most of the Slytherins decided to stay in Slytherin, and everybody who was perfectly fine with the House they were in. Harry was smiling as most of his friends went into Peverell House: Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lee Jordan. It was an excellent dinner, and by the end of it, Harry escorted everyone else to the Peverell Common Room on the Fifth Floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside of the Peverell Common Room, everyone was shocked to find a door with their name on it, because they thought it was going to be two dormitories instead of separate rooms. Everyone was happy though, so Harry was happy, especially with being the Peverell Heir. He read up on the Ministry of Magic, and found out that since he was the heir of the founder of the Ministry of Magic, he can push any bill he wanted to, and he can overrule the Wizengamot on a court decision he was involved in. He told this to Daphne, and she then told him "Then you literally already control the Ministry of Magic. All you have to do is set forth a decree that all Death Eaters are to be put through The Veil, except for Professor Snape."

Harry nodded at her, and looked into the fire in the Common Room. He thought he saw a face in the fire, and when he got off of the couch to look at it closely, Daphne pulled him back, as she thought he was going to put his face into the fire. "What are you doing Harry? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Daphne asked him. Harry shook his head, then explained to her "I thought I saw somebody's face in the fire." He sat back on the couch, and a tan owl came to him and dropped a regal-looking letter on his lap. "It's from the Ministry of Magic." Harry told Daphne, as he tore the letter open. It read:

Dear Lord Hogwarts (a.k.a. Lord Peverell Potter),

The date for the two court sessions of one Yaxley, one John Dawlish, and one Peter Pettigrew have been set. We hope to see you there on the Twentieth of September at four o'clock in the evening. Hoping you are well,

Madam Bones.

"It looks like the court date has been set for Yaxley, Dawlish, and Pettigrew, and now I have to go oversee their sentencing on the Twentieth of this month. Will you be joining me?" Harry asked Daphne. She shook her head, and replied "I'm going to stay at the castle on that day, and maybe go up to the Room of Requirement to go find some cool objects that people left over the years." Harry smacked himself for forgetting that he needed to go to the Room of Requirement to destroy the diadem. "Well it looks like we're doing that right now. I need to go destroy Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement." Harry said as he tagged Daphne along with him.

They went up to the Seventh Floor corridor where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was. Harry walked past the empty wall three times while thinking "I need the room where everything's hidden. I need the room where everything's hidden. I need the room where everything's hidden." The door showed up and he and Daphne walked inside. Daphne stayed near the entrance where there was a lot of stuff she was looking at, and Harry was looking for the bust with the diadem on it. It took him twenty minutes to find it, but when he did, he took it of the bust and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. He sliced the diadem in two, and watched as black smoke dissipated around it.

He picked up the remains of the diadem, and went back to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. He stopped by a bookcase on the way, and felt a strange pull from two of the books, as he looked at it, The two books were titled 'Book of Parseltongue Magic' and 'Merlin's Book of Magic'. He took the two books, shrunk them and put them inside of his pocket, then continued going back to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. By the time he got back to the entrance, he saw that Daphne had found a huge bag and started putting all kind of items in it. "Daphne, do you really intend to take all of the stuff in that bag?" Harry asked her. Daphne faced him, and with a huge grin on her face she nodded her head. He sighed as he watched his girlfriend pile stuff in her bag. He stopped her when she started going for a second bag, and made her go back to the Common Room with him. "You've got to learn control Daphne. Your room will be overflowing with lost items that suddenly turned up. That we don't need." Harry told her. She pouted at him, and crossed her arms while muttering "I wasn't even halfway finished. There were so many interesting things in there."

Harry hugged his girlfriend, then told her "We can come back after the winter holidays. So you can take the stuff you already have home, and your room doesn't become overfilled with things, okay?" She nodded her head in defeat, as they went inside the Peverell Common Room. As soon as Harry sat down, he got back up again and told Daphne "I need to go see Professor Dumbledore. I'll be right back." She looked at him in confusion, then nodded and started going through the things she found in the Room of Requirement. Harry walked to the Third Floor where the Headmaster's Office was, and told the gargoyle the password. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, and Professor Dumbledore said "You may come in."

He entered the office, and Dumbledore looked at him and said "Ah, Harry. I see you've gotten my message." Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion, and asked "Your message sir?" Dumbledore looked at Harry then asked him "Aren't you here because of the message I sent you?" Harry shook his head, and replied "I came here to ask you to repair this and give it to Professor Flitwick, since he is the Head of House for Ravenclaw." Harry then placed the remains of Ravenclaw's Diadem on Professor Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked at it, and then asked Harry "Where did you find this? It was lost for centuries." Harry answered "After you died in the past timeline and during the Battle of Hogwarts, I was told by the Gray Lady where the diadem was hidden. I had destroyed it then like I destroyed it now, because it is one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Now the only one that are left are: his snake Nagini, the diary, the locket, the ring, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup." Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded slowly.

"There's something else Professor. Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Draco, and I already know where all of them are. The diary is at Draco's house, the ring is at the Gaunt family home, the locket I can get Kreacher to bring, Nagini is always with Voldemort, and the cup is in the Lestrange Vault. With your permission, I would like to be able to apparate to get the ring from the Gaunt home." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and told him "You know Harry, before I died I thought to myself 'I have a bad habit of underestimating you.' and now I know that you can handle more than what is asked of you. Of course you have my permission to apparate to get the ring, but you'll have to leave Hogwarts under the Invisibility Cloak. Now, the reason I sent for you was to give you this." Dumbledore handed Harry the Elder Wand that was in his hands.

Harry stared at the Elder Wand, then looked at Dumbledore. "But Professor, that's your wand. I can't possibly accept this." Harry stated. Dumbledore then told Harry "Technically, it's your wand. When Draco disarmed me the night I died, he became the owner of the Elder Wand. When you disarmed him at Malfoy Manor, you became the rightful owner Harry. This wand will always answer to you, unless it's disarmed from you. This is why I'm giving it you. Besides, I went to Ollivander's last Saturday and got myself a new wand, so you needn't worry so much. I'll be fine. Now, unless there is anything else you wish to tell me, I think our business here is done." Harry shook his head, and reluctantly took the wand from Dumbledore and went back to the Peverell Common Room on the Fifth Floor. It had taken him awhile to get over the fact that he was the owner of the most powerful wand in the world, until a night edition of the Daily Prophet landed on his lap from an overhead owl. He picked it up and it read:

**_Sirius Black Innocent! Pettigrew Frames Black To Escape Azkaban And Death_**

_Yes, my dear readers, it's true. Lord Sirius Orion Black is found innocent after being locked up in Azkaban for the past eleven years. Peter Pettigrew faked his death after framing Lord Black of murdering thirteen people, including himself, with a single curse. Lord Black was known as the godfather of Lord Peverell Potter a.k.a Lord Hogwarts and a.k.a Harry James Potter, and was thought to have gone after Pettigrew for betraying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but in all actuality, he went after Pettigrew to avenge the Potters. Alas, it leaves myself and my wonderful readers to wonder why Lord Black was sent to Azkaban without even a trial. Was it a huge mistake or was it a cover-up from one of You-Know-Who's followers working inside the Ministry of Magic? Earlier today, Lord Black was released from Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic gave him one hundred thousand galleons for each year he was locked up in Azkaban, which led to him receiving a million galleons upon release. When asked what he was going to do now that he was released, Lord Black answered 'I'm going to go find my godson, and give him a great big hug. I'm also going to ask him to move in with me.' There you have it readers, it looks like nothing but happiness and family are in store for the newly free Lord Black, and all you can really do now is pray that everything is looking up for the lord. This is Rita Skeeter, signing off._

Harry read through the Daily Prophet's front page twenty times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and apparently he wasn't. Sirius had given his word on the news to ask him to move in with him. No more living with the Dursleys and no more having to hide who he truly is. He ran to Ron and Hermione's rooms, and knocked on their doors until they both came out. They both looked thoroughly tired, until Harry shoved the Daily Prophet at them both. Their reactions were the same as his: pure happiness. They all had known that Sirius was innocent, but could never prove it in the past timeline, and now the whole world knew the truth: Sirius Black was an innocent man and now a free, innocent man. Then somebody behind them gave a fake cough, and the three turned around to face Harry's most favorite person in the world besides Daphne. The man said "Hello Lord Peverell Potter. I'm Lord Sirius Black, your godfather."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to finally meet you Lord Black, but please call me Harry, and for old times sake can I get a hug?" Harry asked his godfather. Sirius gladly obliged his godson, and hugged him. "It's been ten years since I've seen you Harry. The last time I held you was the day before Voldemort attacked you and your parents. But now that I'm in your life now, I must ask you if you would like to live with me instead of your aunt and uncle." Sirius said to him. Harry pulled away from the hug, and looked at Sirius with pure joy. "Of course I want to move in with you, Sirius. But right now I'm living with the Greengrasses. Maybe they could allow me to visit and stay with you during the holidays." Harry sadly told his godfather. Sirius looked as downtrodden as he could possibly be, as he sadly replied "Oh I see. Well, during the holidays we can split you off between weekends, but I'd prefer it if you'd stay with me. It's your choice though." Harry quickly said "I want to live with you, I really do, but I also want to live with Daphne and her family. It's nothing personal Sirius, but I'll see if you guy can trade off with me during the holidays." Sirius smiled slightly at this, and said "Oh all right then."

Harry nodded at Sirius then quickly went to his room to get Hedwig, a piece of parchment, an envelope, and a quill with ink. He wrote a quick letter to the Greengrasses, and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Deliver that to Daphne's mom and dad for me girl." Harry told her. Hedwig hooted in reply, and flew out of the window in the Common Room. "I should get a reply by tomorrow at breakfast, and I'll let you know what they say Sirius, but please know that if I was living with the Dursleys, I would want to move in with you. They would've chucked me out if you came and asked them if you could take me with you." Sirius waited for Harry to say that the joke was over, but it never came. "Your aunt and uncle really would've done that if I came to collect you Harry?" Sirius asked him. Harry replied "Sure would have. Ever since signs of my abilities started showing, they wanted me out of their house, but they kept me."

Sirius sighed then told Harry "I cannot thank you enough for getting me out of Azkaban. What's even more you caught the traitorous rat, and two Death Eaters that were working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not to mention all the titles you have, Lord Peverell-Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. You might get another title of Lord Black, if I can't produce an heir." Harry heard this last comment, and asked Sirius "What do you mean if you can't produce an heir?" Sirius answered "Azkaban has not been good to my health, so I'll be lucky if I can produce an heir. The clause for being Head of the Black Family states I must produce an heir, and if I cannot I must name an heir and pass along the title."

It was then that Harry's life guide finally spoke to him. "Harry, I haven't been ignoring you, I just haven't had anything to tell you until now. It must be this way, since this was the path that you were supposed to walk on. It's either Sirius becomes infertile and name you as his heir, or he dies and you become heir through his will. That is the will of the Fates. I'm so sorry it has to come to this, but it is a better option than him dying all over again." Candice told him. Harry asked her in silence "Why does Sirius have to become infertile and miss the chance to have a son or daughter on his own, and why are the only two options: infertility or death. Why can't he just willingly give me the title of Lord Black?" he thought to Candice. She replied "The Fates saw it fit to permanently make you Lord Black, not temporarily become Lord Black. That is why they're making him infertile, and the reason they are not having him die, is because of the fact that his death affected you almost worst than Dumbledore's. The Fates want you to be happy, while you fulfill your destiny, and this is where destiny is taking its course."

Before he could ask what she meant by that, a regal-looking owl from St. Mungo's dropped a letter in front of Sirius. Sirius picked the letter up off the ground, and opened it and read it. When he was done reading it, he looked at Harry and said "Congratulations Harry. It looks like you'll be having one more title as I'm infertile, and cannot have children. I'll come and get you on Saturday, so we can go to Gringotts and fill out the paperwork on your new position as Lord Black. I, of course, will act as your proxy on the Wizengamot until you reach your majority which will be when you turn seventeen. Until Saturday, this is goodbye Harry." Sirius gave Harry one last fatherly hug, and headed out of the Peverell Common Room, leaving a shocked Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing where they were. "Oh no, this is terrible." Hermione whispered after a prolonged silence. Harry just went to his room in utter silence, and let his face hit his pillow as he contemplated what had just happened in the short reunion between himself and his godfather.

"I can't believe the Fates would be so cruel, just to keep me on the path of my destiny." Harry thought to himself, as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He awoke early in the morning, still in an upset state that his godfather couldn't have any children of his own. He slowly walked into the Common Room, and found Hermione, Ron, and Daphne waiting for him. Apparently, Hermione filled Daphne on what happened the night before, because Daphne ran up to Harry and gave him a huge hug. Harry could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks onto his neck, as she told him "I'm sorry about your godfather Harry, but look at it this way, he's not going to die again and you can be with him for good now. We just have to keep moving forward." It was a moment like this that Harry was glad he had Daphne as a girlfriend, because she always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast, before we go to Charms." Harry managed to say to them. They left the Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall. "Oh yeah, Hermione and Ron, we need to get the Philosopher's Stone sometime before the winter holidays. I have a feeling I can cure Remus's werewolf condition, and I have a feeling I can do that with the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione then asked Harry "How can you cure Remus's Lycanthropy?" Harry answered "I just have a feeling that if I pour Wolfsbane Potion over the Philosopher's Stone then it'll create a cure to Lycanthropy. And if it works, then we can try to mass-produce it and give it to everybody who doesn't want to be a werewolf." Ron added his input by saying "If you do that and it works, not only will you have a cure, but you'll have a weapon Harry. If it falls into the wrong hands, people will use it to make their enemies powerless." For once, one of Ron's arguments was actually valid, as Harry didn't think about it like that.

"You're right Ron, so we're going to limit the cure to our friends and allies. So far in this timeline, Lupin is the only one of our friends who has Lycanthropy, and Bill didn't get it until after Dumbledore died in our sixth year, so he's alright for now, unless the timeline changes again like it has." Harry told them. "But let's get the Philosopher's Stone two weeks before the end of term. That way I can take the stone back to Sirius's house on the holiday. I'll also tell Nicholas Flamel about how I found it.." Everyone agreed to this plan, and quickly ate their breakfast so they wouldn't be late for Charms. When they got to Charms, they waited for their teacher to arrive, and he did so five minutes later.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Flitwick, and throughout your years here at Hogwarts, I will be your Charms teacher. I'm also Head of Ravenclaw House, and available for any student that may need my help. Now for today, we will be using the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Practice with the feathers on your desk. Begin!" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. He waved his wand around, and feathers appeared on everyone's desk. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Daphne , and Draco got it right on the first try, since they done it in the previous timeline. "Look at that everyone. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, and Greengrass have done it on the first try. Ten points for Peverell House each." Flitwick squeaked to the whole class, and Harry smiled at the fact that he paid attention in this class in the past timeline.

While they were finished early, Harry asked everybody else "Do you know who our new History of Magic teacher is yet?" Hermione replied "No clue, but I know Dumbledore found somebody. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Especially since you're Lord Hogwarts now. You should get last say in who is hired and fired." Ron then said "I just hope this new teacher knows how to actually keep us awake. I barely learned anything in History of Magic last time." Harry then added "Yeah let's hope. I'm going to try to get an O.W.L in all of my lessons, and this time I'm skipping Divination and taking either Arithmancy or Study of Ancient Runes." The bell then rang releasing them from class, and they headed to their History of Magic class on the Third Floor.

What they saw when they entered the classroom was their new teacher, and their new teacher was a male elf. Daphne and Hermione said at the same time "He's beautiful." This sort of made Harry a bit jealous of their new teacher, and he muttered to himself "I hope he messes up, so I can fire him." Ten minutes later, the rest of the class came into the classroom, and all of the girl's expressions changed to Hermione and Daphne's expressions when they first came. The teacher finally spoke, revealing he had an ancient voice that was powerful yet soothing at the same time. "Hello class. My name is Laeron. It's elf for 'Song' which is 'Laer' and 'Male' which is 'On'. Welcome to History of Magic where you will learn everything I am going to tell you about the History of Magic, as I was around a long time."

Professor Laeron looked at Harry, then told him "Mr. Potter, I need to see you after class. No you're not in trouble, but it is about something important." Harry looked at the new professor in disbelief as he asked to see him after class, on the first lesson no less. "Now if you would all get out some parchment and a quill, you will start taking notes as I teach you about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911." It was a very enjoyable class for once, and to Harry's shock, the whole class didn't even fall asleep. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go see what Professor Laeron wants with me." he told Hermione, Ron, Daphne, and Draco. Harry then walked up to Professor Laeron's desk, and while Professor Laeron was looking down at his lesson plans he said to Harry "The Fates told me that you came across Merlin's Book of Magic due to their involvement. You need my help to decipher it, because it's written in a language I am well familiar with, and a language that humans have forgotten over the years. I'll help you decipher it, since it has to due with my future also. That is all Lord Hogwarts, you may go now."

Harry was rooted to the spot as he looked at his professor. "Excuse me sir, but why can't I just give you the book and have you write in English?" Harry asked him. Laeron answered without looking up from his lesson plans "Because then anyone can read it, and if it fell into the wrong hands, and the results would be disastrous. Any more questions Lord Hogwarts?" Harry answered "No." and walked out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. He walked to the Peverell Table, and took a seat next to his girlfriend feeling utterly exhausted. "Hey Draco, do you know exactly where in your house Tom Riddle's diary is?" Harry asked him. Draco replied "It's in my father's study. I can make a magical copy, and replace it with the original. It'll only last a couple hours, so I'll have to take it an hour before I come back to school." Harry nodded his head and quickly ate his lunch. "When you bring the diary, I'm going to take a trip to the Chamber of Secrets, and kill me a Basilisk with Gryffindor's Sword. I'm going to bring Fawkes with me this time."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and he asked them "What's the problem with you guys? You act like you've seen a ghost." Ron then yelled out "ARE YOU MENTAL?! You almost died the last time you went up against the Basilisk. What makes you think it won't happen again?" Harry calmly explained "Fawkes came to me when I needed help in the Chamber of Secrets. Phoenix tears can heal any wound. All I need is to take Fawkes down into the Chamber with me. Besides, I'm sure my plan will work. I might not even need Fawkes, but it's just a safety precaution." Hermione then argued with him "Harry it's too dangerous. You shouldn't be risking your life to kill a Basilisk." Harry then angrily countered "It wasn't a problem when you were petrified. You even somewhat led me and Ron to the Basilisk in the first place. Now it's too DANGEROUS?!" This made Hermione stop talking in a heartbeat, and Daphne slapped Harry on the shoulder and told him "Harry, you didn't have to go that far."

Harry looked at his girlfriend, then looked at Hermione and noticed she was almost in tears. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just this is something that has to be done. I don't want my friends getting petrified again. Except for Mrs. Norris. Maybe then she would stop nosing around the place, and stop trying to get students in trouble." Daphne looked scandalized at her boyfriend, and yelled "HARRY!" Harry looked at his girlfriend with a smile, and quickly said "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Calm down Daph." They went to the Black Lake and sat down at their favorite spot, and watched everyone else do what they were doing. Some of the older students were swimming in the lake with the giant squid. Then, a white phoenix with amber eyes flashed onto Harry's shoulder. He looked into the phoenix's eyes, and asked in amazed shock "Hedwig? Is that you?"


	8. Chapter 8

The white phoenix with amber eyes nodded at her owner, while Harry asked himself out loud "How did this happen? You were normal earlier, but what could have changed that?" Hedwig shrugged her now long and big wings in reply to his question. "Looks like I don't need Fawkes anymore since you're a Phoenix now. I'll just take you to the Chamber of Secrets with me when I go to kill the Basilisk." Hermione looked at Harry, since she saw a bright white flash by him, and was shocked at Hedwig's transformation, as everyone else was when they looked at Harry. Hermione asked Harry "How did Hedwig become a Phoenix? She was an owl just a few hours ago?" Harry replied "I don't know how it happened, but I'm trying to figure it out now." He then thought out to Candice, his life guide "Does this have to do anything with the Fates interfering?" Candice replied "It actually does. They heard your plan to go into the Chamber of Secrets to kill the Basilisk, and decided to turn your owl into a Phoenix. It's also a way of apologizing for what they did to Sirius, but they still stand by their decision in making him infertile. Oh yeah, and the Fates wanted you to learn the magic in Merlin's Book of Magic, so they found the elf and asked him to apply for the History of Magic post. He graciously accepted the offer, when the Fates told him it would lead to you changing the Wizarding World for the better."

Harry contemplated everything Candice just told him, and he knew she was telling the truth because Professor Laeron said the Fates told him to help out with Merlin's Book of Magic. "Any other surprises that are going to happen to me anytime soon, Candice?" Harry thought to her. Candice replied "There are going to be three more events that happen before the end of your First Year or Seventh Year, however you look at it, and two of those events are going to happen before your holiday break. And yes, before you ask the Philosopher's Stone is one of those events. The other two events, you'll have to find out for yourself. Also I must let you know that since Voldemort destroyed the piece of his soul inside of you, you cannot speak Parseltongue anymore. However, the Fates will let you have the ability until you kill the Basilisk in the Chamber. Unless you want to permanently keep it."

Harry rolled his eyes at Candice, then noticed Daphne was trying to get his attention. "What is it Daph?" Harry asked his girlfriend. Daphne then asked him "What happened to you? You answered Hermione's question, but then you spaced out for ten minutes. I was afraid that you…" she couldn't finish the sentence, as tears fell from her eyes. Harry held his girlfriend in his arms which comforted her, and he told her "I was having a talk with my life guide. She told me that Hedwig was changed into a Phoenix as an apology for what happened to Sirius, and to help me with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. She also told me that after I kill the Basilisk, I permanently lose my Parseltongue abilities, unless I choose to keep them." Everyone looked at him in shock, then Ron spoke up. "You can't give up an ability like that. You'll never know when it would be useful." he said. Draco agreed with him "Ron's right Harry. There are so many secrets about being a Parselmouth, and many things you could do with being a Parselmouth. As I read in one of the books in my father's study, Salazar Slytherin apparently wrote a book on Parseltongue Magic. If only it was real."

Harry then opened his eyes in shock, got up from where he was sitting, and ran towards the Peverell Common Room. The others quickly followed after him, while Ron was yelling "HARRY? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry didn't hear them as the wind was rushing past his ears, while he was running to the Fifth Floor. It was another five minutes until he reached the entrance to the Peverell Common Room, and he was out of breath, like all of his friends that followed him. "Can you please tell us what's going on Harry?" Daphne asked between breaths. Harry then explained "I found two books in the Room of Requirement when I took Daphne up there to help me find and destroy the Diadem of Ravenclaw. She got distracted by everything in there, so I found the Diadem myself and destroyed it. On my way back to the entrance, I saw a bookcase filled with a huge amount of books, and two of the books I had a pull towards. The first book was 'Merlin's Book of Magic', and the second one was 'Book of Parseltongue Magic'. I didn't check who the author was, but I'm pretty sure it's Salazar Slytherin's book!"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock, and Draco was amazed at Harry's luck in finding things he might need in the future. They all went inside of the Peverell Common Room, and Harry went into his room to retrieve the book. Two minutes later, he went back into the Common Room with a black leather-bound book with the words 'Book of Parseltongue Magic' on the cover in gold letters. "That's exactly how it looked in one of the books in my dad's library." Draco told them. Harry opened it to see many words in the book, but when he looked at his friends, that everyone except Draco,l had questioning looks on their face. "Why is the book blank?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco replied "It's not blank. The words can only be seen by the person who can speak the language of the snakes. In other words, a Parselmouth."

Hermione put her fingers under her chin in a sort of detective way, then said out loud "That would make perfect sense. Especially since Harry said he was drawn towards the book. Maybe it has a Compulsion Charm to attract Parselmouths on it. Either that or only Parselmouths can sense the book in close proximity." Harry read through the first few pages, while ignoring Draco and Hermione's conversation, then said "If I would've known about the Room of Requirement in my First Year in the past timeline, I would've found this book earlier. It tells you how to get into the Chamber of Secrets, and how to control the Basilisk. It also has multiple power boosting rituals and potions. I wonder if it was Voldemort who put the book in there." Daphne put her head on Harry's shoulder, and added "If he did put it there, then it would explain how he was so powerful even without the Elder Wand. Not to mention that he was like in his seventies. He had decades of time to train and use power boosting rituals."

Harry looked at one power-boosting ritual in the book, and read aloud "When this ritual is completed, the person who performed it will experience a permanent boost of power that will raise your magical abilities twenty-fold. To perform this ritual you must gather four objects of the founders of Hogwarts, and take the magic out of those four objects. Then you will have added the magic of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin into your own magic. You have to do this ritual exactly at midnight, or else you will lose your magic for the rest of your life." Daphne looked at her boyfriend stared intently at the ritual, and then asked him "Please tell me you're not going to try this asinine ritual to become stronger? You're already strong enough with all of the titles you have. With the Hogwarts signet ring, the Peverell signet ring, and the Potter signet ring, you already have more magic than most of the wizards in our world. Besides, since your Heir to the four founders, you already have part of their magic."

Harry kept his eyes on the book which seemed to have a hypnotizing effect on him, and replied to Daphne. "Part of their magic, not all of it. With this type of power, I'd be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. I already know that he's hiding in Albania, I just need to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. So the diary, the cup, the locket, Nagini, and the ring. Then I just have to finish him off, and I won't have to live my life in fear and worry like in the last timeline." Hermione took the book out of Harry's hands, and slammed it shut, and Harry blinked his eyes like he just got out of a trance. "What just happened?" Harry asked Hermione. "I think this book was trying to corrupt you. Either that or it was trying to possess you, and the reason you might've felt its presence was because it was a Horcrux." Hermione finished the sentence slowly, then asked Harry "Do you feel Voldemort's presence in this room right now Harry?" Harry replied "Now that you mention it, yeah I do."

Hermione dropped the book, as if she were holding fire. "Are you trying to tell me that Voldemort had more Horcruxes then we thought?!" Harry somewhat yelled in anger. Hermione nodded, while Harry summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. He sliced the book cleanly in half, and saw the familiar black smoke come out of the book and disappear. Harry then used the Elder Wand to repair the book. "There, now I should be able to read it without becoming possessed or something." Harry told the others. "This is troublesome though." Daphne told them. "Now, we aren't sure how many Horcruxes You-Know-Who has. He could have another fifteen out there somewhere!" she told them. Harry was reading 'The Book of Parseltongue Magic' and told them "We do have a way to find out how many he has. In here is a ritual that can find Horcruxes, but the only problem is that we need one of Voldemort's Horcruxes to do the ritual. I now can guess why Voldemort hid this in the Room of Requirement. He must've been afraid of another Parseltongue rising amongst the later generations."

"That would make a lot of sense. So far, everything Voldemort has done so far has been to keep himself alive, and kill all of the Muggle-Born witches and wizards, and any who would stand in his way. There's also the problem with needing one of his Horcruxes for this so-called ritual in the book." Hermione told them. Harry held his palm upwards, and a few seconds later after a bright, white flash of light, the Locket of Salazar Slytherin was in his hand. "No problem, Mione. The ritual says I have to place the Horcrux in the middle of a ring of candles. Six white candles in a circle, to be precise. Then someone with a connection to Voldemort must close their eyes and focus on finding his Horcruxes." Harry said. He conjured six white candles and placed them in a circle, then lit them with his wand.

He handed the book to Draco, and kneeled by the lit candles, while placing the locket in the middle of the candles. He closed his eyes and focused on finding all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He then had an Out-Of-Body experience. He looked down and saw his body kneeling in front of the candles, while his friends were watching him. He then felt a pull towards his right, and let the feeling control his body, and he was soaring towards the Room of Requirement again. He stopped in front of the bookcase, and he saw that he was being pulled towards a silver book called 'Power-Boosting Rituals For Beginners.'. He then started soaring again, but this time he went outside of Hogwarts, and he was speeding towards Knockturn Alley. He stopped inside of Borgin and Burke's next to a sword called 'The Sword of Merlin.'. He then started flying all over the world, while seeing the Horcruxes they already knew about, but the last Horcrux he couldn't see, because he was in a dark, dank place under Hogwarts. "I wonder where I am, and why this area feels so familiar." Harry thought to himself, before he floated back into his body. He looked around as soon as he got back into his body, and noticed that Hermione and Daphne were in tears, while Ron and Draco were looking at the fire. "What's the matter? Why are you two crying?" Harry asked them.

Everyone looked up at him in shock, then Daphne ran up to Harry and smacked him in the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?" she asked him. Harry rubbed his face, then asked her "What are you talking about Daphne?" Draco answered "You were stuck like that for at least three hours Harry. It also looked like you stopped breathing." Harry looked at Draco, then at Hermione and Daphne. He hugged Daphne and told her and Hermione "I'm sorry you too. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but on the bright side, I found all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He has three extra Horcruxes that we didn't know about. A book in the Room of Requirement, a sword at Borgin and Burkes, and something underneath the castle. I don't know where under the castle, but it feels familiar, like I've been there before."

Hermione dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, then told Harry "Of course you've been there before Harry. You said it was under the school right? Well the only place under the school is the Chamber of Secrets. It's so dank and dark down there." Harry thought about this, then told everyone "I guess I'll have to find it when I go down there to kill the Basilisk. I can feel the Horcruxes for now, until I destroy them. The Fates are letting me keep that along with my Parseltongue until I destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. I'm going to keep the Parseltongue ability though. I'm really am sorry that I scared you two like that, but it wasn't for nothing. We should all get some sleep for classes tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Snape'll give us detention if we're late for class."

Hermione and Daphne gave light laughs, as they were drying their eyes with their sleeves. "Goodnight everyone. I'll see you all in the morning." Harry told them, when he gave Daphne one last hug and headed to his room. He didn't go to sleep though, because he had too much to think about at the moment. "The Basilisk, the Triwizard Tournament, the Mass Breakout From Azkaban, the Death Eater invasion, our life searching for Horcruxes, and the Battle of Hogwarts. I've got to change the events of this timeline, so it doesn't end up like the last one. It cannot end up like the last one. It just can't." He thought to himself. He let his head fall back on his pillow, and just stared at the ceiling, which had the same charm on it that the Great Hall had. He stared up at the stars, since it was a clear night. He looked at one of the many constellations which was the lion, Leo. He continued staring at it until he felt himself drift off into a world of sleep.


End file.
